


Golden Suprise

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Watersports, handjobs, klaine sex, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine regularly pees in the shower. One day he’s showering with Kurt and automatically pees without meaning to. Kurt notices and Blaine gets embarrassed. Kurt assures him he’s not grossed out by it. In fact, it turns Kurt on. Kurt tries to pee for Blaine too but just gets hard. Blaine jerks Kurt off which ends in a golden surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Suprise

Blaine wakes up next to Kurt, the older boy’s face next to his. Kurt’s still asleep by the looks of it, giving Blaine a chance to just lie there for a few minutes, slowly taking in every aspect of Kurt’s features; the way his hair was so thick and unkempt in the morning, the way he had a few crumbs of sleep in the corner of his eyes, the way his lips were slightly parted, his breathing heavy and regular, face squashed against the pillow. It’s this Kurt which Blaine rarely sees, the raw, natural Kurt, uncaring of what clothes he was wearing or how his skin was.

Then Kurt wakes up.

‘Morning,’ Blaine whispers, stroking Kurt’s hair. Kurt smiles back at him, grunting softly at the touch of Blaine. Kurt’s never a morning person, will sometimes still be in bed when Blaine comes round.

‘We have to be down in thirty minutes,’ Blaine reminds Kurt, nodding to the alarm clock.

‘God,’ Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes. ‘Does my dad really think that if we’re down by ten then we won’t have sex?’

Blaine looks at him questionably, raising his eyebrows.

‘I thought we-’

‘No, no, we’re not. Tonight, okay? If my dad heard he’d shoot you and strangle me.’

Blaine can’t help but laugh at that, stepping out of the bed.

‘Come on, I want a shower and you’re coming in with me.’

Kurt obliges. They might not be able to have sex, but a joint shower equals naked time nonetheless.

A minute later, they’re drenched under the hot spray, Kurt behind Blaine, arms wrapped round him in a hug.

‘Mmmh,’ Kurt moans as they water falls down onto his back. The temperature is lovely, soothing his muscles which makes him even more relaxed, eyes closing as he focuses on how soft Blaine’s skin feels against his own.

Blaine’s relaxed too, leaning his body back against Kurt’s, feeling his body slacken, untensing everything…

Yes, that felt better.

Shit. No no no no no no no. He’s peeing. He’s peeing in the shower. Kurt’s in the shower.

Panicking, Blaine tries to stop the flow but he can’t, that takes years of practice and he’s in too deep now, already halfway done. Fuck. It’s not his fault, he always pees in the shower, it’s not only easier but it’s environmentally friendly; it saves water and goes down the drain anyway. But what would Kurt think of him? Oh my god, Blaine thinks. He wants to melt away and start the morning over again.

Behind him, Kurt still has his eyes closed, listening to the spray of water.But then it starts to sound heavier than usual and Kurt didn’t turn it up. Opening his eyes, he sees a yellow stream run down the bath into the plug hole.

What? Kurt thinks, wrinkling his nose. Was Blaine peeing?’

‘Blaine? Are you peeing?’

Kurt releases his grip on Blaine, arching his body away and taking care to move his feet.

‘No!’

Blaine’s reply is too quick and too loud, but to be fair, he’s not. Not anymore.

‘Really? Cause they’re seems to be, you know, a lot of yellow in this bath.

Blaine turns bright red, eyes widening.

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to I just do it when I shower alone and it saves water and it’s easier and I guess it’s just automatic now because I forgot you were there and I am so sorry, Kurt, I’ll get out now, I’m done anyway, I can just leave and go-’

‘No,’ Kurt whines, pulling Blaine’s body back to his. He figures it’s alright now, seeing as the stream of yellow pee is down the plug hole and can’t be seen anymore. ‘You’re not going anywhere.’

‘R-really?’ Blaine stammers, not believing his ears. ‘You’re not totally grossed out?’

‘Nah,’ Kurt shrugs. ‘It was a little unexpected, but it’s fine.’

‘Okay…’

Blaine turns around and starts washing himself. He keeps spare shower stuff at Kurt’s anyway, seeing as he sleeps over so often. But five minutes go by and he and Kurt haven’t talked.

‘Blaine, what’s wrong? And don’t say you’re fine because I know you’re not,’ Kurt says, looking pointedly at Blaine.

‘I’m fine- okay, well I am, it’s just-’

‘Go on.’

‘Are you sure you’re not disgusted by me? I know it’s not normal but I just forgot you were there Kurt and I’m really, really sorry.’

Kurt can’t help but smile at Blaine’s embarrassment, seeing as it’s so ridiculous.

‘Oh come on Blaine, I’ve peed in the shower too, it’s not that bad.’

‘Really?’

Blaine can’t believe his ears. Perfect Kurt Hummel peeing in the shower? Tainting his dainty feet with golden showers of piss? Never.

‘Well, yeah. Only when I’m desperate or really hungover. And never with another person in there,’ Kurt teases, giving Blaine a light kick with his foot.

‘Okay, that was a mistake,’ Blaine laughs starting to feel at ease again.

‘Besides, it’s kind of hot.’

Kurt says that quieter, a little shy at admitting something so…kinky.

‘Okay, don’t judge me,’ he quickly adds, his cheeks turning a delicate pink.

‘I’m not,’ Blaine assures him, even if the sudden news is taking a while to sink in. So Kurt was turned on by peeing? Well.

‘So you really find it hot?’

‘I guess?’ Kurt says, suddenly becoming interested in washing his hair and begging his dick to stay down because hell, his Dad is downstairs and not is not the time for blowjobs.

Blaine turns round to face Kurt properly, counting to three before blurting out what he wants to say, forcing himself to do it before he cowards out of it.

‘Pee for me?’

There’s a silence which grows between them, the shower suddenly becoming a distant sound one hundred miles away.

‘Pee for you?’

Kurt looks a little shocked.

‘Yeah… I did it so you can, right?’

Kurt stares into Blaine’s eyes, fixated on them for a few seconds.

‘I can’t.’

‘Course you can,’ Blaine encourages, patting Kurt on the shoulder. ‘Just try.’

‘I am trying,’ Kurt admits. He’s trying to relax himself as much as possible but he just can’t, not even with a night’s worth of piss aching inside his bladder.

‘Just…just forget I’m here, okay?’ Blaine smiles, rubbing Kurt’s shoulder now, because really, those are nice shoulders, so big and so strong and-

‘Please stop that,’ Kurt asks, wriggling out of Blaine’s reach.

‘Uh, okay…’

‘No, no, it’s nice just too much,’ Kurt says, looking sheepishly up at Blaine. ‘If I get hard I can’t pee, Blaine.’

‘Oh, okay,’ Blaine grins. ‘Do you want me to shut my eyes? It might help.’

‘Yeah, alright.

Blaine shuts them and makes a point of even turning around so that he can’t even peek. Kurt ends up leaning against the wall, breathing slowly as he tries to relax himself enough to let go. And really, he needs to tight now, he just can’t.

‘It’s no use,’ he sighs, pulling Blaine around to look at him. ‘I just can’t, I’m sorry.’

But Blaine has another idea.

‘Maybe if I distract you?’ he suggests, a cheeky smile forming on his lips. He reaches up to start kissing Kurt, their already wet lips joining together. Kurt shiver’s as Blaine’s tongue slides into his mouth, beckoning his lips to open wider, to let Blaine in. And then wow, Blaine does that thing with his tongue which Kurt can never prepare for, and Kurt’s draping an arm around Blaine to bring him in even closer, their chests together, nipples touching, thighs rubbing over each other…

‘Okay, I’m just getting hard now,’ Kurt moans. This would be perfect any other time, but right now he’s trying to piss, and that is the opposite of helpful.

‘Oh yeah?’ Blaine looks down and wow, that didn’t take long. Kurt is visibly getting bigger, cock hard and interested as it bobs up into the air, Blaine’s eager fist wrapping round it.

‘Close your eyes,’ Blaine whispers, starting to kiss Kurt’s neck.

Pumping his fist up and down, he begins to jerk Kurt off as he sucks bruises to his neck, spotting it with purple hickeys which Burt will definitely see but fuck, who cares.

‘Oh yeah,’ Kurt breathes, arching his back as Blaine builds a faster rhythm ‘Fuck, just like that.’

Blaine reaches his other hand to cup Kurt’s balls, rubbing them gently as his other hand continues to jerk Kurt off. Blaine’s hard too, but he can sort that out when he’s done with Kurt.

He can hear Kurt breathing now, and out of curiousity, Blaine rests his head against Kurt chest, able to feel the fast beating of Kurt’s heart under the skin. Then he finds Kurt’s nipple with his tongue, licking over it then grazing his teeth against it, feeling Kurt’s body tremble with each stroke.

Kurt comes fast and unexpected, warmth spilling out over Blaine’s hand. Pumping Kurt through his orgasm, Blaine carries on but then the warmth leaking out onto his hand doesn’t stop and it just gets warmer, and runnier and-

Blaine looks down to see a stream of urine washing over his arm and for some reason he doesn’t let go of Kurt, keeps a hold of Kurt’s cock and holds him whilst he pisses. Kurt doesn’t stop but lets out a contented sigh, closing his eyes as he finally releases, the held up pressure spurting out of him, the smell of urine mixing in with the air.

Blaine doesn’t question it but starts kissing Kurt again, this time on the lips. Kurt kisses back harder, more passionately, more fiercely than Blaine thinks he ever has.

Finally, Kurt’s done, just a few dribbles leaking out of his cock until he swats Blaine’s arm away.

‘Fuck,’ is all Kurt can say, turning to wash his legs and cock off.

‘Well someone liked that.’

‘It’s not weird is it,’ Kurt asks, looking at Blaine.

‘No, no, it’s good. Great, even.’

Kurt’s just about to reach for Blaine’s erection when he notices that well, it isn’t there anymore.

‘Did you already…?’

Blaine shrugs, looking down at his feet.

‘I thought it was kinda hot too you know.’

Kurt snorts at that. Clearly they both had a thing for this.

‘So when exactly?’ Kurt enquires, wiping the streak of cum off Blaine’s chest., He’s not exactly sure who it belongs to.

‘When you started peeing,’ Blaine admits sheepishly. ‘Not the first time you made me come without touching though.’

Kurt smiles at the memories that triggers, of when the just started exploring each other’s bodies.

‘So um, is this going to become a thing for us? If you want?’

‘I’d love that,’ Blaine smiles, pecking Kurt on the lips. ‘Any other kinks you want to tell me about?’

Kurt gives a guilty smile, giggling.

‘Not so fast, Anderson. One at a time.’

Blaine smirks, knowing what that means.

Kurt Hummel was a very kinky boy.


End file.
